


Too Far Gone

by Redstarz97



Category: Dragon Ball, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and my friend wanted me to write this out so I did, and this was from a dream mind you, idk why I wrote this but I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: You don't want to take any chances so you do what you think is best and what is safe. You listen to the quiet whispers in your head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask why I wrote this or how I dreamed this up- it just happened... and it's been sitting in my docs for a while... thought I should post it?? 
> 
> I'm just gonna sit in a corner and just.. cry... that's what I'll do.

You don’t understand why you’re following down this path- you’re not even sure how you ended up this way in the first place.

Perhaps it was that flower you met not too long ago- at least you don’t think it was too long- her words had struck a chord in you somehow.

‘In this world, it’s kill or be killed. ‘

You thought you might as well follow the laws of the underground. So you killed to avoid being killed, that was the plan at first anyway.

You know by now, that you’ve gone too far.

At first, you thought that perhaps you could stop yourself early on especially- when that Yamcha guy showed up at the end of your journey through the ruins.

You should’ve felt guilt when his eyes had widened in horror and his scarred face paled, but all you felt was satisfaction that had filled you as you followed the man into his home.

He wouldn’t miss that cat too much, you thought.

The moment you had realized that you’ve gone too far was when your plastic knife plunged into the unsuspecting man’s chest, and yanked it back out with a twist.

You had thought that his final words would change you- make you stop.

That taunting flower made you feel disgusted but you weren’t sure if it was from you or the wet blood on your hands.

You felt a bit on edge when you met that guy in the blue jacket- Gohan, you think his name was- he eyed your red hands and his smile seemed to scare you.

You better keep your eye on him.

You did as what Gohan had instructed- why did he have a lamp there? You didn’t know- and you hid out of sight when another voice had rang out.

There was a boy and he was tiny- smaller than the rest of the monsters you’ve met so far, you thought. He seemed agitated by Gohan slacking off or something but you didn’t catch most of it. Just that his name was Goten and that he gets really annoyed by his brother’s jokes.

When the boy left it was just Gohan and you in the area, you slipped out of your hiding spot and started on your way, but not before being stopped by Gohan.

“Hey, don’t worry about my bro too much. If it makes you feel better, I can keep an eye out for the both of you.” You turned to see him wink. You gave a slight nod and went on your way.

Perhaps the flower was wrong about this world.

You had your first death. It was from that stupid maze.

You decided you didn’t want to play Goten’s little games anymore despite encouragement to do so by Gohan.

Each time you broke the rules, Goten seemed a little upset, however he always bounced right back with promises to make a better game to make you want to play.

You almost laughed at how naive he was.

You still killed along the way, you refused to take a chance to give mercy. After all, this world is kill or be killed right?

Gohan seemed to be wary of you and you of him. The feelings of mistrust and suspicion were mutual between you two, not that you really cared. And for the final time you met him, his smile was strained as his eyes studied you.

“You seem kind of busy so I won’t keep you too long.” He said, you stayed quiet. “So did I tell you about blue attacks? They’re like blue stop signs if you think about it.”

You considered his words and nodded.

“Anyway, when you think or see blue, stop.”

You nodded again thinking he was done.

“Oh and by the way- I’ve seen what you’ve done and what you’re capable of and let me just say one thing- Don’t.” You jumped at his sudden darkened tone. Dark eyes narrowed and you suddenly felt small from his gaze alone. “Because if you do, I won’t forgive you. He’s all that I have.”

He was gone before you had anytime to process the information.

Gohan seemed like a funny guy, you thought.

Through the thickened snow mist you met Goten once again, he seemed a little jumpy than before and looked at you with slight fear. However, his eyes still seemed to be full of kindness and acceptance.

You felt irritated by it.

“Haha… so we get to meet each other again- Gohan says it’s a small world, but I think he’s just trying to make fun of me about my size.”

You took a step forward.

“Uhm… I think… gosh- uhm… I’d like to think we’re friends. We are friends, right?”

You took another step, Goten fidgeted.

“And I think Trunks would think you’re pretty cool too… and uhm… I think friends would accept each other no matter what. Right?”

You stood before him at this point.

“And since we’re friends, I think… I know you can do the right thing so-”

You cut through him- blood splattered onto the snow. He coughed as you stared him down.

“Wowie… Gohan was right you are strong…” He laughed and stumbled onto the ground. You saw tears make their way down his face.

“G-Gohan… I’m scared… I-I want my brother…” He cried out weakly and you leaned down over him. You continued to watch him closely as his cries for his brother slowly began to die down, you watched as his eyes dulled and his body limp in the snow.

Perhaps you should’ve felt some sort of guilt by now instead of sick joy from watching the boy die.

But you were already too far gone- there was no turning back for you.

You knew for a while he was following you through the underground. From when you killed that prideful warrior to the dancing green man and to where you are now.

The look he gave you tells you he’s seen all of the sins you’ve committed- the emptiness in this world- in his world.

“You’re a monster- a demon.” He said, his voice low and his hands in his jacket. “He had a lot of faith in you- even to the end.”

You considered his words for a moment, you thought back on the bleeding boy in the snow.

“He died alone crying out for you.” You said and the other seemed to stiffen at your hoarse words.

“You never came and he died calling out for his big brother. You’re the real monster here.”

You didn’t see a blast coming out from behind until your soul instantly shattered.

You’ve died at least over a hundred times by now.

You were furious.

“That look says I’ve killed you at least a hundred times. Guess I’m doing a good job at my job.”

You were going to kill Son Gohan if it was the last thing you did.

In the final attack, you caught him off guard. Both of you were littered in cuts and bruises but finally- you got the last hit. You grin in satisfaction from the huge and deep wound that ran through his middle. Gohan chuckled.

“I underestimated your determination. I guess that’s it then.” He shrugged and began to limp away. “I’m going over to 16’s- hey, Goten, wanna come with me?”

You turned away when his body fell into a puddle of blood.

‘There is no turning back now.’ a voice whispered into your ear as you made your way into the king’s room.

**Author's Note:**

> Yamcha - Toriel  
> Vegeta - Undyne  
> Trunks - Monster Kid  
> Goten - Papyrus  
> Gohan - sans  
> Goku - Chara  
> Chichi - Flowey  
> Asgore - Bardock  
> Android 16 - Grillby


End file.
